


Lazy And Cuddles

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: Prompt: Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again





	Lazy And Cuddles

It had been a long time ago since Bucky an Steve had been seperated. More than seventy years and by some miracle they had found eachother again. Neither of them believed in soulmates, but they knew they would always find eachother again, no matter the time it would take. For now, they were together again, cuddling on the couch in their shared appartment of Stark Tower.

Steve’s hands were tangled up in Bucky’s hair, who was softly snoring. It was one of the rare occasions that they were both free from any missions or schedules.

The peacefull expression on Bucky’s face made him smile and he couldn’t let it to press a small kiss on his forehead, making Bucky slightly frown.

Steve freed his hands from the brown locks, letting out a slightly lovesick sigh and got up. Or better, he tried.

As soon as Bucky had felt that Steve lifted himself, he pulled him back, grumbling. “Punk.”

Steve chuckled. “Jerk. Let me get up, I am thirsty.”

With his eyes still closed, Bucky raised an eyebrow. “How do you mean ‘thirsty’? Like in need of water or-” He stopped when he felt a playful push against one of his sides.

“You know what I mean, let me get up.”

Bucky blew out a puff of air in Steve’s face and then finally let him go.

“How many do you need?” he asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

Steve shrugged, turning around, leaning against the counter as he sipped from the glass he had filled, grinning when he saw the expression on Bucky’s face.

Inappropriate thoughts invaded Bucky’s mind when he saw Steve shrug. Damn, that was hot. He had always been gay for Steve, but this was a whole new level. Ofcourse, when he had fallen for the blonde Brooklyn boy it was… what was it for? He didn’t remember. He had to admit though that he had always had a weak spot for the back of his boyfriend.

“How many do you think I need?” Steve said, still grinning at Bucky.

“Probably more than I think. Punk,” Bucky huffed.

“Jerk.”

Steve drank four glasses, although, the last was more to tease his boyfriend, because he intentionally moved his backmuscles more.

“Stop that. I am getting a boner over here if you keep doing that,” Bucky growled, feeling himself getting slightly hard.

Steve chuckled, downed the rest of his water and walked back to the couch, planting himself besides Bucky again and Bucky nuzzled his head into the crook of Steve’s neck, creating a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Steve said: “Ya know Buck, everytime I see you I fall in love with you all over again,” and pushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind his ear that had escaped over the time.

“You are so fucking cheesy,” and Bucky leaned up to kiss Steve.

“Language Barnes,” Steve chuckled, but gave in and kissed him back.


End file.
